Let's get this over with
by namedlucie
Summary: Kara and Cat decide that it's time to start announcing their pregnancy. Part of the series 'Infinite joy of life'


Announcing that you are expecting a baby is like a coming out. It's no one's business, yet you have to tell it to your family and friends or they would be offended that you didn't find them worth of telling them yourself.

"We should probably start telling people…" Kara and Cat were snuggled in bed, looking at a photo from their recent ultrasound. There was still not much to see, the baby was a little black bean just getting a few millimetres bigger.

"It's still kind of early, don't you think?" Kara looked up at Cat.

"It is. But you shouldn't do all the things you do at the DEO, whatever it is. You shouldn't carry cars around like it's a piece of cake, you shouldn't dive into cold waters to pull out anyone or anything." Cat's tone was firm, there was no room for arguing or even a compromise.

"I just like that it's our little secret, you know?" Kara sighed and rested her head on the older blonde's shoulder.

"I know. But I think there are people who should be told before everyone in your alien job knows." Cat took the photo from Kara's hand and ran her thumb over the black spot.

"You mean Carter?"

"Yes. I think he should know."

"Okay. We can tell him that he's going to be a big brother. Whenever you want," Kara smiled and turned to kiss Cat's cheek.

"Thank you," Cat smiled as she put the photo on her night stand and snuggled closer into Kara, wrapping her arm around her body.

It was a few days later. They were having a family dinner as always. What might be a little unusual was the nervous silence and the glances that Kara and Cat were throwing at each other and at Carter. The extra salad and vegetable were becoming a new normal. Carter already gave up and stopped protesting.

They finished eating, Carter put away his plate and was ready to go back into his room.

"Carter, please come back here, we want to talk to you." Cat spoke and pushed her own plate aside.

"Did I… do something?" Carter sat back on his chair, confusion visible on his face.

"No, sweetheart, you didn't. We just want to tell you something." She smiled at him and turned to Kara.

"Okay," he glanced from one to another, waiting.

"We…" Cat turned to Kara again, as if to confirm she meant herself and the younger blonde. Kara reached out and clasped her hand.

"We're expecting a baby. You're finally going to be a big brother," Kara smiled at him softly.

"Why didn't you just say it, it's not like I didn't already know." Carter rolled his eyes and got up again.

"Wait, you knew? How did you know?" Cat stared at him in surprise.

"Mom. I'm a teenager, not an idiot. You don't let her carry heavy things, you feed Kara, or actually all of us, more fruit and vegetable. You constantly ask her if she is okay and if she's not tired. So I just figured it finally worked out."

"Come here," Cat laughed and turned around on her chair.

Carter rolled his eyes, which seemed like his new thing lately, and rounded the table.

"You're my smart boy," his mom hugged him and pressed a kiss in his hair.

Kara smiled at the two of them and joined them, wrapping her arms around both of them.

"Congrats, guys," he murmured as he hugged Kara as well.

"Thank you," Kara whispered in his ear, tears in her eyes.

"Can I go now?" He wiggled himself free from their arms and grimaced at them.

"Yes," Cat laughed and waved him off, turning to Kara. "Hey, what's wrong, are you crying?" She cupped her cheek and brushed off the tear that escaped and was running down her face.

"I'm just… happy," she smiled as she pulled the older woman on her lap.

"I am too," Cat beamed and hugged her wife, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm happy that I found my little family, and that it's going to expand."

The older woman didn't say anything, she closed the little space between them in a tender kiss, just brushing their lips against each other.

Cat was out of town for a short business trip so Kara decided to use this time to invite Alex over for a movie night and tell her the big news.

"Hey, slow down, you're gonna eat all the ice cream!" Alex exclaimed and stole the container out of her hands.

Kara was a little bit nervous about telling her, not that she would be afraid that Alex would get angry or anything but… it's a big thing.

"Sorry," she grinned at her sister and licked her spoon.

"Why are you eating so much ice cream, anyway? Is that because Cat is not here and can't stop you?" Alex raised her eyebrow as she dug her own spoon into the chocolate pleasure.

"No reason. I just felt like ice cream." Kara smirked and turned back to the TV.

The movie ended soon and the blonde turned it off.

"Are we not watching another one?" Alex pouted.

"I want to tell you something…"

"Are you pregnant?" Alex jumped up on the couch and sat on her feet, looking at her sister happily with expectant eyes.

"What?! How did you know?" Kara was shocked. This was supposed be her big announcement!

"Well, you are easy to read. I know you were trying. You talked about it… A couple of times," Alex rolled her eyes. "And you always tell me everything immediately. Besides, you never cry when we watch those movies and you did today." Alex grinned at her triumphantly.

"You are terrible!" Kara threw a pillow at her.

"Oh I know! Congratulations, sis," the brunette smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe my little sister is having a baby!"

"Shut up!" Kara pushed her away laughing, making her land in the pillows.

"Hank? I need to talk to you." Kara opened the door of the director's office a bit more forcefully than it was necessary.

"Oh boy, here it is…" Alex rolled her eyes.

"What is this about?" Hank was looking from one to another, his hands on his hips.

"Cat and I are expecting a baby. I'm pregnant." Kara said and waited for what is going to come.

"Kara, are you serious?!" He definitely didn't look very pleased.

"I told you we were trying!" Anger flashed through the blonde's eyes and she made a step forward.

"Okay, everybody calm down," Alex stood between them, her hands spread like she was supposed to keep them apart.

"Kara…" Hank sighed and rubbed his face, trying to get more time. "I'm happy for you and Ms Grant but Supergirl…"

"This is not about Supergirl. I have my own life, outside of Supergirl. I can't stop living because of that!" Desperation and sadness creeped into her voice. "I thought… I thought you would be happy for me. But the only thing you care about is Supergirl." Kara turned around and walked to the door, wiping off the tears.

"Kara, wait." he grabbed her arm to stop her. "I _am_ happy for you. But I'm also worried. What are you going to do? You can't keep saving the world with a huge belly! And what about the baby? We don't know if it's going to be a human or an alien."

"I know. That's why I'd like your help. From both of you," she looked at them, tears gone and a hopeful smile forming on her face. "I know it's been a risk since we don't really know what is going to happen but I'd like you to monitor the baby and examine me just as often as a gynecologist does. Could you do that? Please?"

"Of course," Alex smiled at her and petted her arm.

"Hank?" Kara looked up at him, waiting anxiously for his answer.

"Of course I'll help you." He rolled his eyes to avoid her look.

Thank you," before he had time to react, Kara wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "You belong into my family too, you know, so this really means a lot."

"Alright, alright, enough with this," he pushed her away gently but he was smiling. "Does Ms Grant know about this?"

"Yes. We discussed the human vs alien possibility, although just briefly, and it was actually her idea."

"How thoughtful… And is she going to be okay if the baby is an alien?" Hank raised his eyebrow as he was looking at Kara questioningly.

"She… kind of doesn't really want to talk about it. I mean, we did talk about it, but as I said, only briefly. But from what she said, I think she might be afraid that she wouldn't handle a super fast baby," Kara grinned.

"This is going to be so much fun," Alex laughed and started to work on her ipad, arranging some examinations.

"If I were you, I wouldn't really laugh, I'm sure that as its aunt, you're going to watch the baby too," Hank smirked at her, looking at her with amusement.

"You can be sure about that," Kara bumped her shoulder.

"Not funny. I'm with Cat." The brunette frowned.

"But seriously now, what about Supergirl?" The director demanded.

"Well… I promised Cat that I won't risk… anything and for the next few months I can't really be a superhero." Kara murmured, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. She could hear Hank taking a several deep breaths.

"Alright. It… kind of makes sense. But… what about the people? Is Supergirl just going to disappear as quickly as she appeared? Are you going to leave the people wonder what happened?"

"No. Cat is going to take care of that." Kara's tone was strict, not allowing any more questions and doubts about her decision.

"Of course she is." The director just shook his head and turned to his computers to start working again.

Cat sighed and stood to the window in her home office. She unlocked her phone and dialled the desired number.

"Kitty. What is going on?" The person on the other side answered after a few long rings.

"Hello, mother, it's nice to hear you too." Cat's tone was firm and didn't give away any disappointment.

"Skip the small talk, please, I'm quite busy." The voice of her mother was impatient.

"Fine. Would you have this week for a cup of coffee?"

"I already told you that I'm busy. And since when do you want to meet up for a coffee with me?"

"I want to tell you something." Cat rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Carter in the garden.

"Can't you just tell me on the phone since we are already talking?" She pressed.

"I'd rather tell you in person." The blonde started to tap her fingers on the windshield lightly.

"Oh for God's sake, Kitty, just tell me."

"Fine. Kara and I are expecting a baby. I thought you might want to know." She blurted it quickly, not expecting exactly rainbows and fireworks.

"You are still together with that assistant of yours?" She could hear the disapproval in her mother's voice.

"We are married, mother." Cat hissed through her gritted teeth, trying to stay calm.

"Which is something I don't understand. There is nothing special about that girl and now you're going to have her child?"

"Mother! Could you at least pretend that you are happy for me?" She was raising her voice, the calmness leaving her fast.

"You can't expect me to lie. But you're an adult, do what you want, you never listen to me anyway."

"Thanks for your blessing then. Bye, mother." Cat snapped at her and ended the call. She crossed her arms on her chest as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

"I guess it didn't go very well?" Kara tiptoed from behind and wrapped her arms around the small blonde. Cat didn't say anything, just shook her head 'no' and leaned back into the embrace.

"I'm sorry about that. Can I do something for you?" The younger girl whispered into her ear.

"No. Thank you," Cat turned in her arms and smiled at her, her eyes still wet.

"Okay," Kara smiled at her too and just pressed her to her chest, hugging her tightly and placing a soft kiss into her hair.

It didn't happen often that Kara's whole family would meet at a table at once but there they were. It took Eliza a bit of time to accept Cat as Kara's partner. Her biggest issue was that she was much older than her daughter and they were basically around the same age but after she witnessed them together a couple of times, she could see that they were both madly in love with each other.

Everyone was sitting at the table, putting food on their plates while Cat was walking around, pouring everyone a glass of wine, except for Kara and Carter who got orange juice.

"Kara, are you sick?" Eliza looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I… I mean _how_ could I even be sick?" Kara looked at her confused.

"Figure of speech," her adoptive mother rolled her eyes. "Because you're not having any wine."

"Ah." The blonde nodded as three pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly. "I'm obviously not sick. I wanted to tell you later but since you've already started…"

"Kara?"

"You're going to be a grandmother." She breathed it out, a little bit unsure.

Cat clasped her thigh underneath the table in moral support.

"I-what-really?" A wide smile spread on Eliza's face as she processed the new information.

"Yes, we're having a baby," Cat turned to her wife proudly.

"Oh my gosh, that it awesome!" Eliza got up from her chair and hurried around the table. She came to the two ladies from behind and wrapped her arms around them, pressing a kiss on Kara's cheek. "Congratulations! I'm really happy for you!"

"Thank you, Eliza," Kara mumbled as she tried to turn around and hug her mother properly.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Cat smiled at her softly. And she really did. Her mother's disapproval was breaking her heart but Eliza's acceptance and support meant a lot to her.

"Group huuuug!" Alex shouted, motioning to Carter and then they both ran to the three of them and basically jumped on them, almost knocking them to the floor.


End file.
